


Malec: First Kiss

by IceKattySummertime



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-16
Updated: 2014-11-16
Packaged: 2018-02-25 14:57:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2625941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IceKattySummertime/pseuds/IceKattySummertime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What would it be like if Cassandra Clare had wrote the Hall of Accords scene from Alec Point of View? WARNING: City of Glass spoilers!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Malec: First Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note:  
> I got this from my DA (Deviant Art) account once again. Magnus Bane, Alec Lightwood, Isabelle Lightwood, Maryse Lightwood, and Robert Lightwood all belong to Cassandra Clare.

Alec stood on his tiptoes skimming over the hundreds of faces in the crowd, looking for one face in particular, but he just couldn't find _him_. "Who are you looking for Alec," Isabelle asked, "Alec? Hello?! Earth to Alec. Alec, by the angel!"

"Magnus," Alec replied, mumbling-so Isabelle had to strain her ears to hear him-still not taking his eyes off the crowd, "I want him to be my partner," Alec added even quieter. Then Alec saw him, in a black long coat that was so unlike his normal style, and took off running through the crowd, before Isabelle could say anything else to him, pushing people out of the way as he went to get to Magnus. When he got to the warlock he tapped him a shoulder of the black long coat. Magnus turned and smiled-no beamed-at Alec in delight.

"Ah Alexander, I was just looking for you," Magnus patted him on back, still smiling a smile that would put the Cheshire Cat to shame, "I was wondering if you wanted to be my partner, for the battle."

"Yes I would very much like that," Alec nodded timidly, glad that they wanted the same thing and this wasn't awkward for Magnus, or himself. Magnus then held out his tan hand and Alec drew the binding rune that Clary had made on the tan skin, forever ruining it's smooth texture. Then he drew another on his already rough skin. When he looked up at Magnus, in all his tan skin and green-gold eye beauty, a sudden burst of courage swelled through his veins going to his head and heart, probably from the fearless rune he had drawn on himself earlier before he came to the Hall of Accords. "Magnus?"

"Yes Alexander," Magnus asked looking down at him with curiosity in his yellow-green eyes, for the boy sounded very serious now despite the timidness just seconds ago.

"I have to tell you something, now, before we get in the battle. I may die in this battle and I don't want my feelings for you to go unsaid," a little voice in his head was yelling at him to shut the hell up, and to tell Magnus that he was just being weird. He ignored it and continued on. "I don't know if you feel the same way I do, you might even think that I'm crazy, and that's okay but because, I _love_ you Magnus Bane. I always have since I laid my eyes on you, you intrigue me like a moth to a flame, and I don't think it will be any different _ever_ again."

Then he stood on his tiptoes, to reach the taller mans mouth, allowing his lips to connect with Magnus', in a firm kiss. Alec could hear the crowd he had just pushed through, who had undoubtedly watch the whole scene, gasping and murmuring at Alec's actions. Magnus was stiff with shock, then, slowly, he felt Magnus's hands wrap around his neck and his arms had some how found their way around Magnus' waist. When he pulled back he skimmed the watching crowd looking for his parents, he found them. Maryse had a look of total shock, and Robert had a look of disapproval on his face. His arms still around Magnus's waist, Alec gave them a look saying 'this is me,' then looked at Magnus to see his face; to see what he thought.

Magnus was smiling down at Alec, with love and affection all over his face and clear in his green-gold eyes, "I love you too Alexander, ever since I saw you that first time at my party, you seemed to block yourself out; stay in the shadows, but your eyes they are not meant for the shadows, and that's what gave you away." Then Magnus leaned down and pecked him on the forehead tenderly, lovingly. Alec then intwined his hand with Magnus' and led Magnus through the crowd, which was still staring and murmuring, but Alec didn't care, he was going to find Isabelle to tell her the great news, and then everyone else.


End file.
